It All Started With a Dream
by sheltie
Summary: Sora has a dream about her best friend. What will happen now?


**It All Started with a Dream**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

**A/N: been a while since I did a Taiora one.**

"Mimi, what am I supposed to do?" Sora exclaimed.

The two girls were in Mimi's room. Sora was pacing while Mimi was lying in her bed watching her friend pace. Mimi had moved back recently to Japan. She had convinced her parents that she was not very happy in America and got them ship her back to Japan.

"I don't see what the problem is" Mimi said confused.

"Mimi, I dreamed of Tai, my best friend Tai, last night" Sora shouted.

"So, it's completely natural to dream of a boy who've you been close to most of your life" Mimi said.

"So you've dreamt of Joe?" Sora asked.

"No, I haven't, but that's different since I see Joe as a brother and nothing more" Mimi said shaking her head.

"But Tai's my best friend, my comrade in arms, he's like my brother" Sora argued.

"But do you see him as a brother?" Mimi asked.

Sora had to pause for a moment before answering. She could be truthful and say no she never thought of Tai as a brother, but her friend who was a boy. A boy she had a crush on when she was younger, her first crush to be exact, but that would mean her formerly pink-haired friend would interrogate her intensely. That wasn't a road she wanted to go down at all.

"Yes I do see him as a brother" Sora answered instead.

Mimi furrowed her brow. She was good at reading Sora. Not as good as a certain big-haired male individual, but she was good enough to see through Sora's ploys most of the time.

"I don't believe you" Mimi said firmly.

Sora sighed; she knew that it would take more than that to convince her friend.

"Look Sora, I don't see the big deal. I mean, so you had a dream about Tai. Big deal. It's not like it's a premonition or anything" Mimi said.

"I didn't tell you the whole dream" Sora muttered.

"You mean there's more than you told me" Mimi said a bit outraged that her friend left out some key information.

Sora winced; she knew Mimi would be upset with her for not being forthcoming on what her dream was about. But to be fair she was still shocked from it all.

"Tell me, tell me everything, don't leave a single detail out Takenouchi" Mimi said sternly.

Sora sighed and sat down in the chair Mimi had in her room. She might as well be comfortable when she spilled her guts. Her dream started off normally. She would be on a soccer field with Tai playing when a sudden storm rumbles in making them both soak and wet. They take shelter under a tree to wait for the rain to let some before heading home. Then it all changed. As they were under the tree Tai pulls her towards him and kisses her deeply. Now this all seemed to becoming from a cheesy romance novel and not real life, but this was her dream.

"Well this changes some things" Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Well the fact that your dream suddenly turns into a romance novel that I think I've read a long time ago for one" Mimi said.

Sora sighed and then groaned. She herself never read those cheesy books since she was more of a realist in the romance department.

"Maybe you have hidden feelings for Tai" Mimi suggested.

"What, no way, no way do I have any hidden feelings for Tai" Sora said.

"Sora, I'm not blind. I know you had a crush on him when we were younger" Mimi said.

Sora blushed. This was one of her biggest secrets and she thought no one knew about it. But that turned out to be false. Which made her wonder if Mimi saw it then who else did? That made her panic since that meant Tai might've seen it too.

Mimi saw her friend's mind working and knew she had to stop it before the more wilder scenarios come out.

"Sora, I'm pretty sure that Tai didn't notice. You know he isn't the brightest boy in the world" Mimi said.

"I know, but Tai can be very observant at times. I mean he's notice slightest things that I change in my look" Sora said.

Mimi sighed.

"Sora, you can dwell on this, it's going to make you crazy. What you need to do is focus on what to do now" Mimi said sagely.

"But what should I do?" Sora asked panicky.

Mimi, who was now sitting up sat back resting her back on her fluffy pillows. She thought of what Sora could do. Now normally Sora was quite good at doling out love advice. Heck, she had her own column in the school newspaper for a month before quitting. But now Mimi had to help the so-called love doctor.

"I think what you need to do is really think about your feelings for Tai and see if they had changed at all or have you just buried them deep down" Mimi suggested.

Sora's shoulders slumped and she had a frown on her face. This wasn't the advice she wanted, but knew that Mimi was right. She had to look within herself to figure out her problem.

"Thanks Mimi, I think I need to get some fresh air" Sora said.

"No problem Sor, see you later" Mimi said.

Sora waved and left.

Sora was in the park trying to figure out her dilemma, but sadly she kept hitting a brick wall when it came to what her real feelings for Tai were. She sighed as she kept walking hoping the fresh air would help her. She wandered on to an empty soccer field and memories came flooding back.

**Flashback**

Five-year-old Sora Takenouchi hopped out her mother's car dressed ready to play soccer. She had a soccer ball under her arm as her eyes scanned all of her competition. Soon her eyes spotted a big mound of hair and she knew who it was right away. It was her best friend Tai. It wasn't hard to spot the boy. He was the only guy to have that big hairstyle.

She placed her ball down and aimed her foot just right. She then gave a loud whistle, which caught the attention of everyone, including her target. As soon as her target turned to her She kicked the ball as hard as she could. Her aim was well and true and the black and white ball struck her friend's head dead on. Laughter erupted and Sora was the first one on the team thank to that move.

**End Flashback**

Sora chuckled to herself as she remembered that day. Tai had told her that he had a mark on his head for days after that attack. She of course denied this and even checked Tai's forehead for any marks and found none at all. She joked saying it was all in his head. Tai didn't find this funny at all.

**Flashback**

It was a rainy day, but they still had a soccer game to play. They had to win this one to win their division and go onto the playoffs. At the moment they were tied 2-2 and time was against them. Sora and Tai were both on the field since they were the two best players on the team.

"What do you think Sor, think we can knock them out?" Tai asked.

"You bet Tai, and I'm ready to give them the knockout punch" Sora said with enthusiasm.

Tai grinned.

"Lets do it" he said.

The whistle blew and the game restarted. The other team had the ball and was heading to their goal. Sora snatched the ball away and headed the other direction. She saw another player heading towards her and was ready for a hit, but she saw Tai block him, protecting Sora. She flashed him a grin, which Tai returned.

Soon Sora was close to the goal and faked a kick and passed it to Tai, who was right beside her. Tai got the ball and dribbled a few times then when the goalie was paying all of his attention to him he quickly kicked the ball back to Sora and she kicked the ball as soon as the ball was to her scoring the winning goal. The whistle blew, which signaled the end of the game.

Sora was ambushed by her teammates in hugs and cheering. Tai was right with her since he was the closest to her. He was hugging her tight shouting, 'we won!'

**End Flashback**

The most memorable moment of that day was how muddy she was after the game. She and Tai had a mud fight after the award ceremony. This only caused them to be even dirtier. There was a picture of this that Tai's mom took. She still had that picture on her bedside table along with others.

"Hey Sora"

Sora was shaken from her memories and saw Tai running up to her. She smiled.

"Hey Tai" she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"Taking a walk, I needed the fresh air" Sora said.

"My if I join you?" Tai asked.

Sora shook her head so Tai walked along side her. Neither saying a word since they didn't need to. The silence was enough for them.

Sora was deep in thought about what her feelings for Tai was. She glanced at him and saw he was handsome and well built. But that was just the outside. She knew what was on the inside and that was the best part. She knew that tai was kind, generous, a bit of a troublemaker, great for when you needed a laugh or a shoulder to cry on, never one to back down from a challenge, and always there for a friend. Yup, Tai was a great friend, but would he be a good boyfriend. That Sora also had to figure out. She didn't want to lose what she had with Tai if their relationship failed. Though a part of her told her that she'd never lose her friendship with Tai no matter what happened. They've been through too much to let go of what was important.

Now she was sure that Tai would be a good boyfriend since the qualities he had as a friend was just what you wanted in a boyfriend too. But now it came down to her feelings. Did she love Tai that way? And she meant really love Tai and not like those passing flings. With this she had to take seriously and really find out what her feelings were because in the end they might hurt one another no matter what.

"You're deep in thought Sor" Tai said.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind right now" Sora said.

Tai just nodded.

Sora was happy that Tai wasn't going to pry. That was another thing great about him. He'd never insist on knowing what was going on unless he sensed something was wrong.

"Tai, do you like anyone?" Sora asked.

Tai stopped and turned to his friend making her stop as well.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Just curious" Sora said.

"I do" Tai said then began walking again.

Sora caught up to him.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Why so curious?" Tai asked with a smirk.

"What, I am your best friend and I want to make sure she's good enough for you" Sora said.

"Can I describe her to you?" Tai asked.

"Why, too afraid to tell me?" Sora teased.

"I think you'll know after I'm done describing her" Tai said.

Sora just nodded.

"Well to start she has a great laugh. She never lets me get away with anything. She makes me laugh. She makes me want to be a better person, in fact I feel stronger when she is beside me. I know I can count on her for anything at anytime. She's very caring, she never is one to turned down helping a friend or stranger in need. When she smiles my whole world lights up. She can hang around and be one of the guys when she needs to be, but is still a girl when the time comes. She also very stubborn, probably as stubborn as I am. We get along great, and when we fight we always make up in the end because we can't be mad at one another for too long. She's my lifeline, my inspiration, my best friend" Tai said though the last part was in a whisper.

Sora, who was listening to every word was feeling jealous on the way Tai was talking, but the more she listen the more dots were connected. When he ended she heard it even though she was sure he didn't mean for her to. That's when she knew. Since she could say the same things about him if the situation was reversed.

"Tai?" she asked.

Tai stopped and turned to her.

Sora took a deep breath got up on her tiptoes and kissed Tai. She felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her closer and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke their kiss they smiled.

"What started all this?" Tai asked.

"Well, it all started with a dream" Sora said.

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
